


Put Some Underwear On Or Shut Up.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 23 year olf Gam, Because I want Gamgam and Eri to be living together, Humanstuck, Idk make the children whatever age (+21) you want, Non-Binary Gamzee, Other, and 24 year old eri, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home after a long day at work, Eridan just wanted to go in his room, pull Gamzee down and hug them until he fell asleep. But, life didn't seem to want to accept that.<br/>That and the fact that his datemate is Gamzee Makara, AKA the most unpredictable person on earth, sometimes it's just crazy what they come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Some Underwear On Or Shut Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“ With EriGam?
> 
> Yes.  
> Hell yes.  
> Hell fucking yes.  
> HELL MOTHERFUCKING YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
> Also anon I'm making this humanstuck because yeah.

Work is shit.    
Eridan loves his job, sure, but it's shit.   
Day in and day out it's "Eridan do this!" "Eridan do that!" "Eridan help me with his report now!"  
It's EXHAUSTING.  
Well, at least now it's time for home.

 

It took about half an hour before Eridan finally got home. Turning the car off and leaving the car was the amazing signal to the start of the weekend. 

As Eridan locks the door to his car and makes his way to the front door, he notes that it's particularily quiet. Like, 'you wouldn't believe Gamzee Makara lives here unless you saw it' quiet. But he shrugs it off, Gamzee's probably sleeping or went to Karkat's or Tavros. But they haven't messaged Eridan, so it was most likely the former.  
Fuckin' cutie.  
As Eridan got to the front door he started pulling off his shoes. He pushed his shoes to the side before unlocking the door and stepping inside.  
It's still too quiet. Well, there's some shuffling from upstairs from their shared bedroom, but otherwise it's silence.

He turns to lock the door and takes off his sweater and scarf in one fell swoop.  
Eridan's essentially perfected that move now.  
He hung the clothing on the handle on the wall next to the door before heading upstairs as quietly as possible. He heard some more noises coming from the bedroom before a loud thump sounded through the hallway, closely followed by Gamzee yelping.  
Eridan let out a sigh of defeat as he went to their room and opened the door.

"Are you alright in here Ga-" he started, although upon the sight he had stumbled upon he had frozen.

There, right in front of him, was none other than Gamzee Makara. The Australian-European datemate of his. With messy brown hair covering parts of his face. And the aforementioned datemate, was currently sitting on the ground. Completely in the nude.  
No socks.  
No shirt.  
Nothing.

Eridan's not that surprised from what he saw. He was confused as to why he wasn't surprised. But at the same time he was complete and utterly confused as to why Gamzee was naked. 

"Gam... W-why are you naked?" Eridan finally asked as Gamzee stood up and shrugged.  
"I got motherfuckin' tired beloved mine," Gamzee responds with a lazy smile as he sits on the bed.  
"That doesn't answ-wer my question as to W-WHY you're naked Gam." Eridan pressed and folds his arms.  
"I was tired and my clothes weren't in the room when I got undressed and I just went to motherfucking sleep like this?" Their voice is rather adorable when they're tired. Especially with right now how they were yawning. Never the less, Eridan was not happy with what was happening right now. Maybe some other time, but not now.  
"Gam, before you say anythin' else. Go put on some underwwear at LEAST. That or I'll make ya' sleep on the couch." Eridan threatened. Of course, he could never make good on those threats to Gamzee. They were too precious. But without them, Gamzee would just lay around buck naked all day and all night.

The Australian let out a quiet groan before pulling themselves to their feet, as they walked to the threshould of the room they planted a gentle kiss on Eridan's cheek. "Sleep well, beloved mine, I'll be back soon." Gamzee said as they turned to the other room.  
"Yeah you better bloody be Gam, I'm hugging you to sleep tonight."

That wasn't a threat.  
That was a promise.

Now while Gamzee was gone, Eridan pulled off his socks and shirt off and threw them in their dirty clothes pile in the corner. Most of which belonged to Gamzee. He then turned and made the bed.  
Eridan was a person who preferred things to be neat. He could handle some mess every now and againc but not always. And not a lot.  
And especially not when he was expected to sleep on it! Eridan would rather walk on glass shards than sleep on the mess of a bed. The same couldn't be said for Gamzee. The idiot could sleep on a pile of tin cans and be as happy as a cat in a box.  
Talk about creepy.

Once the bed was made, Eridan carefully laid on top of the blanket and looked at the doorway waiting for Gamzee to return. Who knew what Gamzee would wear, it always varied on what they felt like. Usually it was either a nightgown Eridan had bought for them or some random pair of boxers. Nevertheless, they looked cute in whatever they wore- or, didn't wear.  
After a couple of minutes, Eridan pulled out a book and began reading as he waited for Gamzee to come back to their room.

When Gamzee finally came back it was ten past eleven and Eridan was just about to go to sleep. Hell, he had pretty much fallen asleep with the book in his hands.  
Gamzee walked over and took Eridan's book and placed it on the bedside table before carefully moving Eridan under the blanket. Which was unsuccessful, as it made Eridan wake up.

"Finally you came, get your ass into bed Gam." Eridan yawned, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's waist and pulling them over himself and on their side of the bed. They didn't squeal, they did giggle though.  
"Sorry for takin' so long beloved, I couldn't decide on which nighty to wear." Gamzee said as they laid in the bed and nuzzled their back into Eridan's.  
And nighty? Bloody Aussies and their bloody shitty slang. But then again, Eridan's (part) British, so it's not like he could say anything about it. "Mhmm, so you chose the Findin' Nemo one?" Eridan said tiredly, earning a small laugh from Gamzee.  
"It's really soft beloved."  
"A course it is Gam, good night."  
"Night beloved, I love you."

Eridan placed a soft kiss to Gamzee's head through their unruly hair and hugged them closer to himself. Gamzee fell asleep fairly quickly. They always had this creepy thing where they could fall asleep just by closing their eyes.  
Eridan watched Gamzee sleeping for a while. He played with their fingers and nuzzled into their hair before finally managing to fall asleep himself.


End file.
